


Yuuri!!! on Ice Magic AU~ Mental Preperation

by GoldenUriel



Series: Yuuri!!! on Ice: Magic AU [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: The Snow Kingdom royals and their servants go on vacation before the real war starts. New friends are introduced.





	1. April 12, 4028 | 8:25pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snow Kingdom royals and their servants go on vacation before the real war starts. New friends are introduced.

It’s been a busy week, let me tell you. We have not starting fighting officially, but wood is getting replaced by metal at quick pace. After a semi-civil talk with Jean, we decided to postpone the actual battle. He needed some time to prepare, and we needed some time to relax. I can’t believe that this is our life now.

We’re currently on route to the vacation castle Yuri got the family for Christmas. As planned, we were greeted by Minami and the full staff. Most were blue in color or had webbed features. After a quick glance, most were allowed to leave. The ones who stayed were the heads of this cozy and very…brown castle.

It was a family with the last name of Katsuki. They were a reserved little bunch made up of a mother, father, older daughter, and son. Their names were Hiroko, Toshiya, Mari, and Yuuri with two u’s. During a conversation of thanks between King Yakov, Yuri, and the Katsuki mother, I noticed some things.

> 1\. Yuuri kept stealing glances at Viktor and would quickly look away when red started to rise in his cheeks
> 
> 2\. Milla got wide eyes when she looked at Mari, who gave her an uninterested look in return
> 
> 3\. Hiroko put the conversation on halt to say something to her husband who in turn said something to Mari. She then left to do something.

The parents seemed very nice. Once Mari returned, they split up to show everyone their rooms. Hiroko was our guide. Her speaking voice was lovely and reminded me of a bird.

Since this was a vacation, Michele and I decided to have some fun too, by switching who we were taking care of. I was back on double duty, but it gave me an excuse to be closer to Georgi.

“…We were going to give Prince Georgi a room next to Viktor since Sara probably wanted the people she was serving to be near each other. Makes transportation easier.”

“Then may I ask why that is not so now?”

She unlocked the door for us, “I got Mari to check this room when I realized you served Prince Georgi here differently than Prince Viktor.” She winked at me, and I blushed.

Georgi’s cheeks caught aflame as well. She helped us set up our luggage for an hour or so. Then Hiroko sent us to a tour of the grounds led by Yuuko Nishigori and her three girls, triplets. They were 15 and very talkative. Yet they never talked over each other, only in unison at moments.

It would be only three weeks here, but all of us were determined to make the happiest moments of our lives.


	2. April 15, 4028 | 11:36am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara talks to King Yakov and Prince Viktor on how she wants to play her part. More chilling with family and friends.

Getting to spend every day just relaxing is great, but that’s not the life I’ve been living. Well for the most part, yeah, but the other day I had a talk with Viktor and King Yakov.

They had to know what role I would play. I said that I would protect the princess. Then they asked if I would be willing to speak to the public, give my story. I thought about it. He would see them, I’m sure.

“He can’t take me back, right? I don’t have to return to him. That’s the only thing that has stopped me. I don’t…I’d die before I returned to that devil in man’s clothing!”

Yakov spoke, “Never. You are too kind of a person to live that life. We’ll protect you if he tries to come after you. I swear on my country, Sara Crispino, he will never lay hands on you again.”

I nodded. The amount of strength in his speech and his sincerity were what drove me to agree.

“Then.” I sighed. “Publish my diary entries. I documented all the days I could there. I will also speak only the truth. If you want to keep something out of the public, talk to me first.”

“And you do the same, Sara.” Viktor said and smiled, pushing his now short hair behind his ear. “You’re the bravest person in the kingdom. My brother is lucky to have you in charge of his heart.”

I exited but not without complimenting the Prince’s new hairstyle. He would spend hours consulting his personal stylist about what angle to cut and how much so that it still looked decent.

Michele descend upon me and made sure his “sorella” was ok and not dirtied by the higher ups.

“That’s not my life anymore, Michi. I’m fine.” I held his hand. “Let’s head onto the steam bath things.”

I was about to go, but he held me back. After giving him a questioning look, Michele pulled me to him and moved my hair away. Then he kissed my forehead followed by a tight hug.

His voice cracked when he spoke, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”

“You were too busy saving yourself, and I get that. I did the same. I’m also very sorry.” I got him to look at me, “I’m still proud to call you my brother.”

Michi hugged me again. We then went to the open onsen. There was an area where it was divided by gender, but that was for guests. This part was for us and the royal family. If Georgi came, I’m sure I could control myself.

He started to sing…an old song. Our song. I joined. During it, I realized how far we had made it.


	3. April 20, 4028 | 6:45pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that strange healing power Sara had where she could cure bee stings? Yeah, she can heal more than bee stings.

Quickly writing something before dinner. I cannot move. Broke my leg slipping on a rock. Yeah. Anyways, I thought Georgi would have just fixed it with his magic, but he said I had to do it myself.

So I got mad at him. Why was he always pushing me to do things I was highly uncomfortable doing? Things I had no experience in, no practice? I always did medicine and soothing with ice. Hydrating people, stopping blood flow. Then he wants me to basically cure a bee sting!

I mean, yeah I did it, but there are so many ways it could have gone wrong. I nearly cried. Today I did out of frustration. I even said the most cliche girl thing ever.

“If you loved me, you would fix me!”

Guess what his reply was, “I love you, so you have to fix yourself.”

Gah, just writing this makes me feel gross. I was never supposed to turn into that girl. I was supposed to stay strong, independent, never needing anyone but myself in the long run. Why did I ever open my heart again?

Toshiya carried me to the doctor’s room, but Georgi wouldn’t let anyone but me try to fix my leg. The old man told me that there had o be a reason why the prince was being so hard on me. I wanted to believe him, but my heart and brain told me something different.

“You are just blinded by anger, but you’ll figure out why soon enough. I’m sure of it.” He smiled.

Fuck, my leg, the anesthetic must be wearing off.

Ok, fine. I’ll try fixing it myself. My brain should have absorbed something from the books Georgi reads almost 24 hours a day. All I have to do is reset it.

Holy fuck, it healed. I’m pacing around my room as I speak. Ok, ok, ok, k, so here’s what happened. I was focusing on putting my bone back into place. I focused on minutia and put the matching places together.

It was the same sort of detailed tunnel vision I got while helping with the bee stings. That sight is freaky by the way. It’s blue and kinda veiny. Anyways, I put it back into place. Then I breathed because who doesn’t hold their breath a bit when fixing bone?

I breathed and it was like new. The pain was gone. All the blood vessels seemed perfectly ok. I screamed but covered my mouth. Then I tried walking. Just like new, as if I never broke my leg.

I screamed silently and am trying not to panic. What is this power? How does Georgi know I have it before I do? I should call him. No, I should just walk to dinner. Maybe surprise a few folks?

Does Michele have this power too? I’m terrified that I don’t know what this part of me is, but I know. I have to use whatever this is for the better.


	4. April 21, 4028 | 9:44pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara finds out what she is in terms of her new power. She then has an argument with Michele about it due to his frustration.

It’s called being an Erotiraug Adgesvan which is like being an eternal healer. We can heal any living thing. Our powers are often hidden by secondary powers. It’s own own family curse…or blessing, depending on how you look at it.

Georgi didn’t know much, but he told me everything he learned from books. Apparently, that’s what I was…am. Michi too except he has no want to embrace it. He’s too busy fighting and being a warrior.

He left the dinner table while Georgi was explaining. I went after him, of course. I demanded to know why he didn’t want to learn healing if it was in our blood.

“Because that’s not something I know! I know how to destroy things and to throw things. Me doing that is more helpful than taking time out to see if I CAN do this Erotiraug Adgesvan thing.”

Because we were from an Erotiraug Adgesvan tribe that was wiped out, it meant Michele and I were the only ones left. There was nobody to teach us. It would take more time and effort, but it would be worth it. Right?

In his anger, he spoke sense, “Look, we don’t even know if I have it. The chance is higher with x chromosomes, right? That’s why Prince Georgi was so sure you had the gift of our people. I probably don’t and I don’t intend to waste my time figuring it out.”

“Ok, but why are you mad?”

He paced and made a frustrated sound, “Our family is gone! If they were alive! If they had kept us! If they hadn’t chosen us!”

“We would be dead too.” I reminded him. “The two of us are alive and were able to give our family a good life before they died because we were chosen! That was the world we were born and raised in.”

One where beauty standards of your children decided if you are well or not. How did that even start? It didn’t matter. It was still going on and probably getting worse now…in the places that still stood.

Dinner was over as Roz passed by and I gave her a smile. She hugged me as she did every night.

“Sweet dreams, Sara.”

“Sweet dreams, Princess.”

Then onto her bath and bed.

“We should return.” My brother and I said and did just that.

When I returned to the dining room,everyone was there except Milla. Michi was told she had already gone past. Needless to say, her speed had improved by bounds.


	5. April 23, 4028 | 3:00pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training between Sara and Viktor that goes a bit father than expected. Viktor's crush on Yuuri is clear, and Yuuri is obviously a huge fan of the Prince. Otabek and Yuri watch the fight.

Georgi is learning how to swim today. He said it would be embarrassing for me to watch him, so I am spending the day with Viktor. We did some practicing together. Ice against plants, and it was hard for the Prince to say the least. Even though I nearly killed everything he threw at me, he could bring them to life quickly. Prince Viktor could not keep up in the end when I had his fingertips on the verge of frost bite

He was in a cold sweat and I was ready for another round.

“Let me catch my breath.” He said. “And then we can go again. Sword this time.”

I nodded, “Ok. Sword against magic or another sword?”

I healed his external injuries with my newfound power. Viktor gripped his hands and looked at me. “You’re getting good at this even though you just found out you could do it.”

“All I have to do is trust myself, and they were shallow wounds.” I turned to see a certain fish boy hiding behind a pillar.

“Yuuri~ be a sweetheart and get us swords please?”

“H-hai!” He said and went off.

Apparently, he was the only one in his family that had an extra power other than being a Sea Creature. It was rare.

I bit my lip. He was so cute. When I turned to Viktor, he was also biting his lip. It was funny when he went to go twirl his ponytail, but it wasn’t there. I laughed a bit.

He smiled at me, “Sometimes I forget that we’re in wartimes.” He smiled. “We’re gonna win this.”

I nodded and created a rose out of ice, “I’ll make sure of it.”

“So what, you just think about a shape, and it’s created?”

“Now, yeah, but there’s a process that I’ve perfected. Since I can barely control water, I had to learn how to turn water into ice from thin air. Because it’s magic, it doesn’t mess with your breathing or anything unless I specifically wanted it to.”

Viktor ran his hand through his hair, “I should have been learning more about ice magic than sword fighting. I had a prime example of an expert to help me combat it, and yet–”

I rubbed his arm, “Hey, it’s ok. Even future kings make mistakes.”

He laid his head on me, “You’re so ni~ce, Sara. Will you help me, though?”

“Of course. I’ll teach you everything I’ve learned and how to combat it with plants. To be honest, there was one time when I fought with Christophe, and he had me down in a minute, give or take.” More like 30 seconds. “I wish he was here.”

“So do I, but he needs to get used to life in our castle so that he’s never left behind.”

Yuuri returned with four swords, “I have your swords, your highness.”

Viktor went up to them and got the longsword, “Thank you~”

He blushed, “Y-you’re welcome. Do you want me to stay, or will you call me back to pick them up?”

“Hmmmm, I want you to stay, but she might kick my butt. I don’t want you to see me lose.”

The Japanese man exclaimed, “You can’t lose, your highness! You never have before, so why would you now?”

Viktor and I were both surprised. So he liked the prince, too. Well, I could always admire from afar.

I put my arm around the prince, “Because I’m not a knight. If he’s good at adapting, he might win.”

He put a sword to my neck, “Watch what you say, sweetheart.”

“And you should watch your femoral artery.” I replied, my sword ready to slice.

After getting pushed back, the battle began.

Yuuri backed up and watched as our swords clashed. Prince Viktor was really good at his swordsmanship. I mostly learned from my brother. It was almost a dance where one arm was longer than the other. To keep up was really difficult, but I nearly did it. Nearly.

In the end, I was on the ground, disarmed and with a blade to my throat, centimeters away. One move, even to do magic, would have killed me. I told him not to go easy on me, and he didn’t. Still, if I wasn’t his brother’s lover, I would have had more cuts. Cheeks and arms would become scars. My knee would have to be sanitized due to me scraping it against the ground to get under his blade.

At least he was sweating and huffing. Yuuri ended up cheering and clapping from his safe area. Viktor looked at him and smiled and bowed. I pulled him down as he tried to help me up. We looked at each other with friendly intensity.

“Don’t let your guard down, your highness.” I said when our positions were switched. I had stolen his sword.

The fight continued as Yuuri threw him the other sword. This battle included out magic. Yep, adaptable. I really wanted to win. I had to win. So what if a mutual crush was watching. That wasn’t of my concern.

If someone in the future reads this and says, “Oh, but his honor!” If someone doesn’t love you without honor, they don’t love you.

I had gotten too in my head, and he grabbed my leg with the root of a nearby tree. I had almost become part of the tree, but Viktor stopped before I was completely devoured by bark.

“Do you concede, darling Sara?”

“I’m gonna get you.”

He sighed, “You lost. Concede!”

I couldn’t use my magic to freeze the tree from the inside. Viktor told me it was because my judgement was severely clouded by something. I just wanted to win!

“The selfish die using magic, Sara. Remember that.” Yuri said to me, the foreign knight and a tiger by his side.

When had they gotten there? I sighed, “I concede, Vitya.”

The wood set me free. I began coughing since I was slowly being strangles. Prince Yuri came to my side.

“I’m surprised that you didn’t pass out.” Viktor picked up my sword and handed both to Yuuri. “People usually do.”

I smiled bitterly, “I’ve been choked harder before. Learned to stay awake. Windpipe was bruised for weeks since he never let them heal.”

Otabek spoke, “Should we take you to the nurse?”

Yuri answered, “She can heal herself. Watch.”

“I’m not a toy.” I said harshly, too harshly for speaking to a Prince. “I’m sorry.”

He helped me stand. “No, I’m sorry. That was wrong of me. You aren’t a toy.”

I took a deep breath. Closed my eyes and saw the blue. Cuts, bruises, scrapes all healed within seconds. “You can let go now.”

Viktor hugged me. Yuuri had gone to put the swords back. The five of us, including the cat, got lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has pictures! Check out ask-crispisara to see them! All of these chapters come out at 12pm CST every single day/every other day! Check out the Magic AU tag and don't hesitate to ask me questions or anything!


	6. April 27, 4028 | 9:22pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Sara is serving Viktor during this break, she has him promise something serious as he is taken care of.

The last few days have been relaxing. Michele teased me for being so competitive. We spent the majority of our days just reclining and eating. Today and yesterday and the day before Georgi and I sat in a hammock and fed each other grapes, chocolate, and other snacks that were brought to us.

It was nice, but there was a mutual nagging in the back of our minds. An elephant of war in the room that no one dare mention in the light. Instead, hours were put aside to conferences with allies. Confirmation and rejections of who would join us in trying to regain Christophe’s throne. Plans and checking in on training.

I sometimes practiced my ice magic range and struggled to command water magic. They were closely related, but the technique was really different. When it came to my healing powers, I used it when I could. There were still things I didn’t know about it.

Currently, I am waiting for Viktor to get out of the shower. I am to brush his hair afterwards. Although it isn’t as long as before, it should be fun to brush. Michele usually keeps his hair short, so I never brush it.

We talked about politics of all things. I asked what was stressing Viktor out, and he replied. He didn’t want to fight but would do anything to protect his family and his people.

“I believe that we’ll win.” I told him.

“Is that because you can’t handle losing?”

If JJ won, that meant I would have to go back to him, no doubt about it. Who knows what he would do when if I returned? He’d torture me. How much? Would he even need me, or would he throw me away since I’m a traitor.

The Prince put his hand on mine, “It’s ok. I won’t let him win. You’re a constant reminder of why. Only getting away from him and his rule can bring happiness.”

“Prince Viktor, I have something to ask of you.” I knelt beside him. “Will you hear it?”

His pale blue eyes looked into mine, our hands still in contact. “What is it my dear Sara?”

I looked down and back at him, “If we capture Jean, I want you to kill him. Do not show mercy. If you yourself cannot do it, then let me give him death.”

“Of course, my dear.” He lays a ghostly kiss on my hand.

Jean-Jacques Leroy has to die. Evil like that cannot stay in this world.

Georgi opened the door to see us in that position. I smiled and went to him, hugged him tight. He pet my head. Viktor told me that he’d get himself dressed for dinner and for us to go ahead.


	7. May 4, 4028 | 5:54pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince of Cats is being sent away during the war. Sara makes a deal with Otabek to take care of him and Roz. The Crispino sister experiences a Distraction and hears voices.

It’s one our last days here. Yuri’s mad because he’s being sent away during the war with Roz. It was discussed during today’s meeting.

“Why can’t I stay and fight for my country? Why isn’t Milla being sent away?”

Yakov answered, “Milla has more skill than just her speed. She’s become head of the archery squadron. We need her.”

Yuri yelled, “I can make an army of cats! Big cats! Let me stay!”

“NO!” The King bellowed. “You are to continue your education in Svalbard. Your studies of the simplicity of the world are more important than war.”

“Then I’ll run away!”

“I thought you grew out of that.” Viktor said.

“I thought I was important to this family!” He screamed back and left the room. His cats growled at us before following their master.

Emma was going to chase after him, but I was already out the door. The blonde kid moved fast, but I knew he’d be with Otabek who wasn’t hard to spot. You could be on the other end of the hall and still feel his aura for lack of a better word.

When I got near the garden, that’s when I felt it. Yuri was under a flowering tree with barely any flowers and crying. It had been years since I had seen him shed any tears.

His jaguar companion, Pandora, growled at me softly and didn’t do anything until Yuri pointed in my general direction. Pandora stood in front of me, in a ready position, low.

I looked the beast in its eyes, and it shrunk away. Then I spoke.

“Otabek, come here for a moment, please.”

Yuri held the hem of his shirt.

“I promise it won’t be long, my Prince.” The Unnatural approached me, “Yes?”

“I know you wanted to be a part of the army, but would you–”

“Would I mind accompanying Prince Yuri to Svalbard?”

I nodded. Right, those eyes. They could see more than most. Future included.

“I came here to serve the Snow Kingdom.” He said confidently. “If that means accompanying the youngest, I don’t mind. I’d do anything for him.”

The jaguar purred and rubbed against Otabek’s leg, and he pat its head.

“Good. I’m sure you’ll still see plenty of action.”

I was momentarily confused by Beka’s blushing. Then I started to get red as well.

“I meant with swords.”

Blush intensifies.

“You know what I mean! But…If that’s what the both of you want, I can’t stop you. Just be safe about it. He’s still young.” I playfully pushed his shoulder and sigh. “Please take care of him.”

Otabek nodded and returned to the adolescent. I wished the best for them.

I went back into the room and talked to Viktor about the deal. Emma and her friends would go too, to give a sense of normalcy.

Axle Nishigori told me that I was needed in the kitchen.

Chef Phichit wanted to know what to make for the last day banquet. The favorite meals and foods and drinks of the royals. The man always had a smile on his face and sweat on his brow. He had come from Thailand to work here.

He had medium length black hair. Skin a bit darker than mine, and a heart no one could match. His magic? Part Vampire. Yes, there was a Vampire race in case someone reads this in the future, and they’re all gone. Talking to him throughout the week, I found out that his mother was a Vampire and his father was a non-magic human.

He wore a veil because his scent was heightened and that used to make him skimp on the spices. I gave Phichit an oral list of about 20 things and how much wiggle room he had on it all to make it his own. He then thanked me, and started ordering ingredients.

I passed by the garden again, and Yuri was now smiling and laughing. His grin was large as he picked one of the highest flowers with Otabek’s help.

I was pulled by a song into this strange hallway. It was darker than all the others but my body had no choice. A room with a dark purple glow was open.

“Do not trust what you know, little one.” A high voice told me.

“Then tell me what I should!”

“I can’t right now. Too…far…wait for…moment.”

I looked around to see a source, but no one was there. “What moment?”

“You’ll learn it on your own.” It was closer. “Just wait.” The voice sounded right in my ear, but when I turned around not a soul was to be found.

Suddenly, I was in a spa chair with Christophe to my side.

I asked myself out loud how I got here and he answered that we had made plans when he showed up this morning. We had, but still. I was on my way, in that purple room. I hadn’t left. Had I?

Either way, I think it best to just wait and learn as much about my new power as I can when I get back. There was nothing about us on the internet, so I would have to go visit Miss Matilda at the library.


	8. May 6, 4028 | 5:12am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of their vacation, they get drunk. A remake of the banquet from a different AU view. Georgi and Sara get out of hand after she gives her brother a boost.

It was our last night in Japan. Guess what everyone decided to do?

Get drunk.

Yuuri was so nervous about having dropped luggage in front of Viktor that he drowned his worries in drink. The man was someone else once he got some alcohol into him. A total party animal!

Prince Viktor was enjoying it to his fullest. They were dancing and…stripping, clothes flew everywhere. Georgi was staying on the edge of tipsy, though everyone seemed sober compared to the Katsuki boy. Since Christophe was here, he pulled out a stripper pole from seemingly nowhere.

Yuuri worked that pole! I got so many pictures and some video. Yuri wasn’t drunk, but he ended up having a dance off with the Japanese Yuuri. No clear winner. BUT THE POLE. Chris knew how to use it, and I know why Viktor slept with him in the first place. Flexible as fuck.

I had never seen royalty so intoxicated before. They had to keep a certain air about them during their own parties, but this was their time to truly relax and let go. Which they did.

Eventually Georgi was persuaded to drink more, and that’s when the fun began with me. He was such an affectionate drunk. His hands pulled me into his lap and kisses! He kissed my neck so much, and my hands, and his hands roamed to wherever they pleased. Only a few times I had to move them to somewhere more appropriate for being in public.

He gave me compliments in Russian. Only a few I did not know after living here so long. Basically, “You’re so beautiful. You’re so lovely. Your skin tastes so nice. I didn’t have anything so precious in my life until I had you.” Things like that.

Michele just watched from the outskirts.

Emil had been busy since he was getting his country ready for war. He didn’t even have time to relax. There were rebels that had to be squashed before the battle against what the media was calling False Rome.

I sent a quick text to the Duke. A moment later, Mickey was surprised and smiling at his phone. To think that after this, we’d be battling one of the largest Kingdoms on Earth.

Georgi wanted to go further, but I wasn’t in the mood…yet. “Only if you can catch me!” I said and darted out of his arms. I wasn’t exactly sure where I was going, but we ended up at what I thought was the indoor pool.

There was glowing in the water. I stopped in my tracks. When Georgi captured me, I was still just staring. The glow was coming from Mari Katsuki.

“What are you doing in my bedroom?” She asked.

“Bedroom? You sleep in water?”

Mari’s bare chest was above the water.

Georgi covered his eyes, “Sorry for the intrusion!” That would’ve had more dignity if he hadn’t sounded and moved like a 14 year old boy.

The woman chuckled, “Yeah. I do. Have to if I’m gonna be on land all day. Also, I smoke, so that’s even more re-hydration needed. Sea Creature, remember?” She pointed at her ears.

“I, um, sorry. We’ll go. Just took a wrong turn.” I shoved the very innocent and drunk Russian out of the room.

Once out of the door, I felt his lips on my neck again. “I caught you. Do I get a reward?”

I kissed him, tasted alcohol. He was so fucking drunk and sooo adorable. “Have you been a good boy?”

“So good. Please?”

“Ok,” I held his hand. “Let’s go.”

We went to the bedroom and I got dressed in the lavender lingerie. By the time I got out, Georgi was drooling on the pillow. I was glad. We had to travel tomorrow, and he needed his rest.


End file.
